


[Podfic] That Thing About Pride and Falls...

by sisi_rambles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Letters, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2342609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny writes a cautionary tale to her unborn child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] That Thing About Pride and Falls...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [That Thing About Pride and Falls...](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/74588) by leigh_adams. 



> Recorded for the 2014 hp_podfic_fest.

Length: 00:06:59

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Harry%20Potter/That%20Thing%20About%20Pride%20and%20Falls.mp3) (6.5 MB)  | [m4b](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Harry%20Potter/That%20Thing%20About%20Pride%20and%20Falls.m4b) (3.1 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
